Japanese Patent Publication 2002-203657 discloses a prior art electrostatically atomizing device. The electrostatically atomizing device includes a nozzle dropping or spraying the water into a discharge compartment, and an electrode opposed to the nozzle. A high voltage is applied between the nozzle and the electrode to emit the positively charged water particles from the tip of the nozzle. The water is supplied from a container mounted outside of the discharge compartment. In order to keep the electrostatic atomization over a long period of use, the water has to be regularly replenished to the container, rendering the maintenance annoyance.